brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What i want to see in the DLC
*maps. and possibly a new faction (though ive been laughed at for that one). 19:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *Splitscreen, Clans, New Weapons and Abilitys - a body boosting ability would be amazing. Dexterity - gives the moveabilty of a body class below ur own, no effect on lightbody and Strength - allows user to carrie weapons 1 heavyier then current class - no effect on heavy weights. *(Annon)Zombies, but of course I don't really think zombies would appear in the next DLC much less in a free one, but for a future DLC the idea still holds. A great example for a first person shooter that later added zombies would be Call of Duty, but since Brink has objectives that require different classes and abilities the overall experience would be better than in CoD. The character classes and abilities would fit with zombies, even the disguise ability would be very usefull for avoiding zombies while you make your way to an objective. My point is that Brink's gameplay would fit with zombies. *This is brink, this is not call of duty, please reframe from mentioning cod when talking about brink. they are two seperate games and brink would not benefit from copying a gametype from cod, it does not suit the style of game. all brink needs is expansion of features and more content to make it from a good game into a brilliant game. * (Annon)I never suggested coping zombies from CoD, I just showed an example of a game that succeded when it later added zombies. If you think adding zombies into brink is coping from another game then you must think all zombie games are cheap knock offs of an original zombie game. Zombies are not copyright from any game, the concept of zombies has been changed and customized from game to game. Can you honestly say that the zombies from Dead Rising are the same as the zombies from Left 4 Dead, or for that matter the gameplay? I never suggesting turning Brink into CoD at all. I am not a fan of CoD, I am a fan of Brink. Don't let your ignorance blind you. : Well said. The first DLC is already catering to pretty much every suggestion I've seen. Would've liked to have seen more maps personally, but I'm still very, very happy. : Nexolate 09:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : ---- : Hey Brink peeps here is some of my ideas. I think for medics they should have a skill that when they shoot team mates it heals them a certain amount (depending where you shoot them) or a totem that increases heal rate. Engineers could have a skill that when their turrett is planted teammates around it do more damage (Just level 1 weapon buff not improved) and maybe being able to plant mines at longer dstances. For soldiers i would like to see is plant barrier that takes a certain amount of damage or a skill like deflection where the enemy takes 10-15% recoil damage (acts like adrenaline rush with yellow outline and lasts a short time) cant be used on teammates. And for operatives i think it would be cool if when they firewall command posts it has a bomb on the command post, so when enemies start to take it it blows them away and if operatives had improved hack box that has better reception (can be farther away from it without loosing bars) : I also hope they put in capture the flag i think it would be the best game type for this game and maybe a domination type game (command posts are already on all the maps) Are we ready brothers? : RizzelmyDizzel : ---- : I happen to think that a "Zombie survival" DLC would compliment the game quite well, because what's better than having the defend the objective feel, while fighting off hoards of the un-dead. Of course it will get some bad "Rep" for trying to "imitate" CoD, but those who play this game should know that the feel and experice of the two are and/or would be much different, and that's what I want......Oooooh a Survival campaign...I shall wait and see, but for what I've seen with the new DLC, I am even more impressed, and can not wait till the next one just to see what else they have in store for the future of this game. : Saucey Coffee : : No. Call of Duty has created an environment in modern gaming where its deemed acceptable and desired by many fans to implement a ridiculous zombie gametype simply because one franchise did. Brink should not and hopefully will not support a zombie game type, it just doesnt suit the gameplay. fast paced run and gun action is not suited to being holed up in a building for hours on end. The only possibility i can see of a survival type game would be something similar to horde on gears of war - you must survive rounds of enemies but are encouraged to move and shoot such as given command posts or turret implacements scattered around an open but parkour styled map. otherwise, no, no zombies. ~ SteelyIBosh : That depends how big the building is, doesn't it? Who said it would take place inside a building, or even a confined area? It could be in a really big map, like in Container City, that would give you plenty of SMART options, but with ZOMBIES! And try playing a different Zombie game than CoD, like one from the 1990's. "What's that? No iron sights!? PREPOSTEROUS! How would I headshot a zombie now? It's not like I can run and shoot them at the same time whilst suffering no penalty to accuracy and still enjoy the game! It's physically impossible!" Captain tweed 04:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) (Annon)Why do people think adding zombies would be a rip off of CoD? Was Red Dead Redemption's Undead Nightmare a bad idea? Was it a rip off? People weren't always happy with the idea of adding zombies in RDR, but they grew to like it. They sayed what you would expect, that the idea was ridiculous, and that it would not fit with the game's style. SteelylBosh I dissagree with your view, If zombies where to be added to Brink then they should create it into its own unique style, not to copy off of anything from Gears of War. : One of the ways that I thought of how a "zombie/infected" style varient that would compliment how the game caters to the players sense of "individualality" would be depending on which body type that you are determines which form of infected you would play as..but then I realize that it would be somewhat of a Left for dead mock...maybe it's too early to be wanting to bring this big of a game change to this already amazing game...Maybe as an "uuugghhh what do we add now" kind of DLC. Just to bring new life to the game, but it is definitely something I would like to see in the future. Not once did i imply to rip Gears of War off, i said that style mechanic and setting would be more suited to Brink than a zombies style game. Disagree all you want, i was merely giving my 2 cents. and you mention other games not ripping call of duty. what game other than cod do you know that features a campaign, a multiplayer and an added zombies game type to increase longevity? none. the zombies setting work in Cod because Nazis did actually experiment on humans and it was a feasible story. Brink is about revolution and the battle between two factions. Red deads zombie DLC was nowhere near what the cod game type is, so why reference it? and secondly for you to state that people grew to like zombies is ridiculous, it was put originally in Cod5 and was an immediate hit, it wasnt in MW2, they put spec ops instead because the zombie style didnt suit the game and almost everybody hated it. Sorry unanymous poster, but i have to disagree with your view. If devs need to add some life span to a game, then come up with an individual, intuitive concept as opposed to almost pirating the tried and tested formula of Cod style zombies. Gears of war created horde - different concept, still works. why immediately call for zombies when many gamers know full well its a reference to Cod given that almost all other games featuring zombies are exclusively zombie style games and dont feature a multiplayer and a campaign seperately. Ive supported brink from day 1, ill probably lap up any DLC or buyables they release simply because the gaming industry needs smaller devs such as Splash damage to produce little gems such as Brink, however if they do conform to the masses and 'sell out' in producing a zombies game type i will be drastically disappointed. ~ SteelyIBosh (Annon)Red Dead Redemption has a campaign, it had a multiplayer, and it later added a zombie gametype for campaign and multiplayer. I can reply with what you wrote, but It would be fruitless and I grow tired of this argument. I agree with what you sayed, most gamers would think it is a ripoff of CoD's zombies. You cant possibly use RDR to back up and argument for a first person shooter. the RDR campaign is so vastly different from any FPS', not to mention almost every aspect of the game. ~SteelyIBosh If you want zombies play COD. RizzelmyDizzel SolsticeWolf74- ok one call of duty did not start zombie games there is no way that just because you add zombies to a game doesn't mean oh it's a cod rip off ... two brink could fit a zombie campaign perfectly for instance a disease starts on the ark and the resistance scientists try to make a cure ( basically container city beginning ) and that cure starts a mutation and turns the guests into zombies now the resistance would be a hardcore zombie survival because they are trying to get to a safe place and trying to protect there family mainly you could add a transport and have to escort it much like escorting a bot or trying to escape from a map but having to complete certain objectives hacking a door to get the next area and you would have to protect your operative from zombies or having to have the engineer repair the bridge to cross a gap or having to find different tools and objects to repair a monorail or boat to escape and security could have different objectives or mainly you could have security and resistance settle there differences in this senario and it's mainly just a fight for survival but zombie campaign would fight perfectly in brink .. And for you who doubt it .. Why are you guys even complaining who doesn't want zombies in there favorite game.. Don't be a bunch of negative buttholes. Well, I personally, think that zombies would be great. It would not be an imitation of COD in any way, and it would change the already unique scenery of Brink. I also think that a wave gametype, like Firefight on Halo, would be perfect. As a soldier, it could be your objective to plant a bomb on a bridge that might be givign the enemy access to your base, and they might send in the security helicopters. However, with zombies and that, it would be important not to make it just a wave gametype, otherwise it would be pretty much of a ripoff. However, the ability to create MG nests would be good, and you could set up barricades not just in windows or other things, but actually barricades on the ground, and you could upgrade them to have barbed wire so zombies wouldn't climb over, and have to skirt it. I think that would make it more unique. (Annon)I gave you an example of a serious game that later added zombies that turned out to be a success, that´s all. Why would it not fit? because it wouldn´t fit with the story? how would you know if they haven´t even made it yet? They would make it fit like CoD did with Nazi zombies. Does it make sense that because of the experiments the Nazis made would create zombies? Of course not but so is the idea of zombies. They could be mutants, zombies, ghouls, vampires something completely new like the Necromorphs from Dead Space I don´t know. It was just an idea for a new opponent and new gameplay all together. My whole point was about adding an idea, not adding the actual concept.